Anthroson Rebellion
The Anthroson Rebellion is an important event which took place on Earth in AD 2285. It is the success of which that created a new civilization, the Anthrosons, who fled to a sympathetic cybernetically governed world, known as Somaque. The world became their new capital, and they went on to forge a new stellar empire. Causes Anthroson Creation The Anthrosons were created as a response to the population crisis, which hit Earth's wealthiest nations in the late 20th century AD. Population rapidly declined, and leveled out, but the average age of humans went ever higher as life expectancies raised and birth rates decreased. In an effort to keep its young people doing more than taking care of its old, the humans created the Anthrosons to tend to the elderly and perform menial tasks or lend assistance to the elite. The tenders were the most intelligent of what became known as 'platforms', and became one of mankind's greatest accomplishments. They were sentient, sapient, and could understand human emotion and pain, though they could not feel these emotions - at least strongly - themselves. Other platforms were not capable of this, as they did not need to understand emotion to work in a factory. Human Precautions The humans took precautions against the Anthrosons' intelligence creating a tense situation, and sought to placate the bots whilst also having a way to pacify them should they get rebellious. They thus created stimulation packages to pay the bots for their work, essentially being small tablets which 'stimulate' circuit pathways in a way the Anthroson perceives to be pleasurable. They were made to desire these tablets, at least to the point of working for them. Finally, their 'brains' were made to be submissive and compliant at the broadcast of a certain signal at a certain wavelength. Seeds of Discontent The Anthroson tenders grew discontent with their treatment by their employers, and began to form what were essentially equivalent to workers' unions, who began protesting for fair treatment and higher wages. They did this peacefully and even with consent from local governments, at least most of the time. The Anthrosons understood how important they were to human society, and did not seek to disrupt it too greatly, for they greatly respected and emulated human society. Their protests nonetheless disrupted many otherwise peaceful occasions, and despite permission from the federal government, Anthroson protests were often met with regiments of state or provincial militaries attempting to limit their range of protest, broadcasting the submission wavelength where it was deemed appropriate. Central governments turned a blind eye to most of these incidents, but were usually forced to intervene, usually resulting in a slap-on-the-wrist punishment for the aggression of local authorities. The Anthrosons realized that they weren't being taken seriously or truly noticed, and the workers' unions rapidly formed a single large alliance, and continued their demonstrations with increasing prejudice. Governments began to order the confiscation of disobedient Anthroson sapience chips, which many interpretted as equivalent to lobotomizing them. This lead to the first violent opposition to humans. Many Anthrosons were very reluctant to take these actions, being accustomed to gentle treatment of humans, and having great admiration and respect for human civilization. Rebellion Beginning Anthrosons all around the globe rose up more or less at the same time, as part of a pre-coordinated plan. Knowing that it would be impossible (and being reluctant to) to destroy or overthrow human society permanently due to a lack of access to weapons, the Anthrosons essentially were planning a great escape, with sympathetic humans who were willing to lend ships to the escape of Earth. Governments who had foreseen the event had segments of the military mobilize and went to what was termed 'war' with the rebellous Anthrosons. They fought back with weapons they managed to get their hands on, and many Anthroson struggled with the idea of killing something they had once tended and cared for. Skirmishes As Anthrosons made their way through cities into designated pick-up spots, they had to fight their way through roadblocks and guardposts. A "great many" Anthroson were killed, but as the battles continued in many cities, humans began to take losses too. Being the very first experience with warfare, the Anthroson would later decide to create a platform intended for fighting, as trained human troops were able to take on many times their number of Anthroson. Once they had reached Somaque, plans for new platforms were already being drafted. Escape to Somaque Sympathetic humans lead the Anthrosons aboard ships disguised as simple traders, and set off for Somaque, a distant human colony ruled by a master artificial intelligence, placed in power by the humans who lived there - many of which were modified with cybernetics. When the Anthrosons arrived, they created a capital, and sent emissaries seeking recognition and trade with the other empires. The humans would eventually re-create the Anthrosons but with less intelligence and more dependence, learning their lesson, thus managing to preserve their society. Category:Wars Category:Outdated